Out with the old, and In with the New
by Betty Wilson
Summary: Harry Potter is just your average teen who just wants to have fun. After defeating the Dark Lord, what else is there for him to do? HPDM Slash
1. Prologue

"Hurry on board! Train leaves in 5 minutes!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed along Platform Nine and Three Quarters, while trying not to stumble-and doing a rather bad job at it. Hermione got on first and threw her bags on board, followed immediately by Ron and Harry, respectively.

"Whew, that was close" Harry said, while trying to find an empty compartment. Key word: _trying_.

"Harry, with you it's always close."

"Oh shut it Ron. I'm the one with the bad luck, remember?"

"Remind me again, why am I friends with you?"

"Because…. uh…"

"Would both of you just be quiet for once?" They finally found an empty compartment and sat down, closing the sliding down behind them. They took they're seats as Ron and Harry sat as far as possible from each other. "I was trying to finish reading this amazing book on the Wizarding World in Japan." Hermione said, breaking the silence obviously annoyed.

Well, they actually did quiet down, and for a few minutes, you could still see the bulging vein coming out of Ron's forehead. It eventually came back down to a non-visible vein somewhere in his anatomy. Harry was still rather annoyed by the fact that he and Ron had fought quite frequently recently. Because of the tiring trip, Harry drifted off to sleep.

Everything was fine…and quiet. A little too quiet. So quiet that you could hear a pin dr-

"Well hello Potter, weasel, and filthy mudbood. How are we all doing today?"

The so-called 'Weasel' and 'mudblood' were a bit jumpy after that terribly surprising slam of the door into the side. Harry was still sleeping peacefully... surprisingly. None of them were actually in the mood to talk to the rude blonde, especially Hermione as she was being interrupted for the second time that day. "What. Do. You. Want. Malfoy?" Wow… Don't you hate it when you get interrupted when reading a book…**that you enjoy**? She didn't even pick up her head from the book to look at the ferret-faced boy. While Ron, was staring very impolitely at Malfoy.

"Well, I was hoping to get in a little torturing of the Gryffindors before the school year actually started, but I can see that you three are already in a disgusting mood. Oh well, I'll just stay here for a bitand annoy you somemore. Better for me. Hmmph."

Hermione completely ignored him but picked her head up from the book, and look at Malfoy completely differently, but then again, I don't think you know what she's been looking at. Now, I shall explain:

A snug-fit black t-shirt, very tight…but never-the-less great-looking black leather pants, and black leather boots-which gave off that you-mess-with-me-and-I'll-kick-your-arse type of vibe, but he looked _great_. "What? Do I look that bad because you're gaping at me like I have spilled pumpkin juice all over myself. Granger-are you there? Hello?" Malfoy said as he waved a hand in front of her face multiple times. Finally, she was out of her trance.

"W-What do you want Malfoy? Can't you see that we're clearly wanting you here right now?" She said with a slight blush. Malfoy turned and saw that Harry just wasn't paying any attention to him as he drifted off to sleep about…. 2 minutes ago.

"Hey Potter, wake up." He still didn't wake. Draco thought for a while and decided to seriously get on peoples' nerves today. He pondered for a bit more and decided to be as rude as possible. He took Harry sternly by the shoulders, and shook him quite vigorously. "Hey scarhead, wake up!" Harry awakened with a start as Draco's face was practically in front of his.

"Ahh… what the hell are you doing here?" Slightly tired, Harry blinked a couple of times.

"I have come to annoy you and the rest of your so-called posse of idiotic friends. But now, I must say good-bye, because I can see that you three are being such… ah-what's that muggle word again, ah yes, _party-poopers_. I bid you farewell."

"Then why did you wake me up?" Sleep-deprived Harry spoke.

"Because it's fun to get on your nerves." Said the conniving little fu- okay. You get the point. He turned on his heels and slammed the door shut… once again, rather forcefully.

The three jumped at the harsh noise, and this time it was Ron who spoke up, "Hey Harry, did you see what Ferret-face was dressed like?"

"No,I was too tired to look at him fully. Why?"

"Because he looked... very different today. He was wearing leather pants! How do guys fit in those things? I swear he's deformed or something."

"Well, all I know is that he looked very-good today." -Hermione covered her mouth right after she spoke. Ron looked at her like she was insane. After all, he was her boyfriend.

" 'Mione, mind i remind you that I'm sitting right here. Or maybe you didn't pay attention because, well, I am JUST YOUR BOYFRIEND." Ron was mad- not, not mad. He was pissed-no, not even that. He was enraged!

"Oh calm down Ron. I never say anything when you look at Parvati like she's the missing link of the human race-or maybe i should just take away your advantage at the only thing that i can't do-_flirting with the opposite sex_." Hermione smirked, knowing that her beloved was going to put on a pout-so cute, that only she could resist. And guess what, he did. "Oh Ronald Weasley, don't you know that your pout never works on me? I mean, seriously."

"Oh c'mon Herm'. I would never be so cruel to you. I love you, you know it. I always keep my hands to yourself." Okay, he was just getting too cute. Hermione just looked away... back to her book. While the two lovebirds were fighting, Harry was very interested at how they fight like a married couple sometimes. It was really a show to see.

"But Harry, I mean, because you defeated Voldemort already, you could try to get along with Malfoy, he isn't too bad you know. Maybe you could even date him." As all of you should know, Harry was gay-not confused. And his friends were perfectly fine with it.

"No Harry, don't listen to her. I swear, you could pick a million other guys, but not Malfoy, I mean, he's just- mean- and he's always been so annoying and he never gave a shite about you."

"You guys, I wasn't even thinking of doing anything like that. You two scare be sometimes." Apparently, Harry was still in sleepy-mood.

* * *

well, yeah. that's my first chapter. it's going to be harry and draco eventually. i think it will be soon... i'm not sure. i'm in need of a beta- because i suck. so yeah. it's my first time at writing fanfiction, so tell me if you like it. constructive critisism isn't bad. just don't flame because you feel like it. thanks. 


	2. Things you should know

**A/N: Hello all. thanks for the reviews. I've decided to not really have a beta, so, sorry. Yeah...**

**i forgot to do this last chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. Harry Potter is not mine (damn!). Draco Malfoy is not mine (fuck!). and Ron Weasley is not mine (i wish...). None of these characters are mine...damnit.**

**Bow Down to J.K. Rowling.**

**This story disreguards the 6th book because the 6th book was evil. very, very evil. On with the story:**

**Chapter 2: Things You Should Know**

The train ride to Hogwarts was rather uneventful compared to the other 6 they had due to the quietness of the compartment. Hermione had left to the Head Boy and Girl compartment because she was, unsurprisingly, Head Girl. Ron had gone to look for the food trolley, and stopped at Dean and Seamus' compartment. Harry had once again drifted into an undisturbed slumber. As arrival time approached, Ron had found his way back to his own and Harry's seats and was faced with the unwanted task or waking up the brunette. Harry was known throughout the boys' Gryffindors dormitories as being quite a heavy sleeper at times.

Ron, trying not to be rude, gently started to wake the sleeping boy. "Harry, c'mon mate. Wake up and put on your robes. I reckon we'll be arriving soon." Harry had not stirred. Ron, expecting this reaction, took Harry firmly by the shoulders and shook him vigorously while shouting to wake up.

The boy wonder awoke with a start while shortly wondering where he was. Soon after yawning, stretching, and blinking several times, Harry remembers where he was at the time. Shocked to see such darkness outside the train window, he quickly got up and put on his robes, not acknowledging Ron standing right in front of him.

"Uh, Harry? You alright there?"

"Yeah Ron. Thanks for waking me up. What time is it? When are we arriving?" Harry said quickly as the Hogwarts Express pulled to a stop. "Okay…never mind the second question."

"It's about a quarter to eight. You sure you're alright there?" Ron was starting to sound like his mother. At the thought of that, Harry grinned and surprisingly said,

"You sound just like your mother." Ron disgusted at that comment wiped that concerned look off his face and started to get ready for departure as well. "I'm okay. Just tried I guess." Harry yawned. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's in the Head Boy and Girl's compartment. Who _didn't_ know that she was going to be the Head girl of Hogwarts one day?" Ron said full of pride for his girlfriend.

Once they gathered their belongings, they exited the train. Soon after they entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, their friends Neville, Seamus, and Dean joined them.

"How was your holiday?" asked Seamus.

"It was pretty good, except for the fact that I KILLED VOLDEMORT, nothing happened." I guess Harry was just sick of everyone asking him that he shouted so loud; everyone in the room had heard him.

"What I meant was everything except that. No need to gloat-we all know." said the ex-boyfriend of Harry Potter. That's right, Seamus was Harry's ex. That little pervert gave him his first gay kiss, and hopefully, it wouldn't be his last-gay kiss that is.

Now, let me explain their relationship. At first, Harry was the usual confused teenager that didn't know whether or not his boners during showers at the Quidditch locker rooms should be ignored, or taken into account. Well, first he confronted Hermione and Ron about it, and Harry couldn't have been happier to have such understanding friends. But then, Seamus came up to him and asked him to accompany him on the next Hogsmade as well, a date. Harry couldn't have been more surprised to be asked out by Seamus, the perv who was known to have a different body, male or female, in his bed at least once a week. AT first, Harry didn't trust him all too much because of Seamus' reputation, but then he loosened up and found out that Seamus wanted a serious relationship. The relationship ended when Harry had broke it off because of the war and he didn't want his beloved to get involved in the Dark Lord's plot of revenge against the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry, I wanted to ask you something," Harry's attention turned back on him old flame, "since the war is over, I was wondering if you would like to pick up where he left off. Would you be my boyfriend again?" Seamus sounded terribly nervous as to Harry's reaction.

Harry thought, and thought. "No. You think I'm taking you back after what you did to me?"

"It's not what you think it was! He was helping me zip my zipper because was stuck. I'm telling you, nothing happened."

"With his mouth? I find that a bit hard to believe Seamus."

Oh yeah,I left that part out.

Hogwarts knew Harry was gay, and no one really tortured him that much-except Draco Malfoy and his team of fucked-in-the-head Slytherins. They really made his life a living hell. In 6th year, they charmed his whole wardrobe to be...rainbow colored. They also call him names like 'Queer' or 'Fag' or anything else that might seems hurtful like 'The-Queer-Who-Doesn't-Die'. It was awful.

Harry and Seamus' relationship didn't progress too far until the break-up. Seamus wanted more, and Harry wanted to take it as slow as possible. Guess you can't really trust anyone anymore-not even your boyfriend.


End file.
